Told You So
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: In which Rose is the last one to realize that maybe Scorpius is a good bloke.:: For mspstar97


I.

Her father says not to get too close to that Malfoy boy. Rose thinks that she'll listen. She's Daddy's little girl, after all, and she would never do anything to disappoint him.

II.

"Hey, Weasley! Weasley!"

Rose turns pointedly away as that Malfoy boy approaches.

III.

"He's not so bad," Albus says, crushing a Chocolate Frog between his teeth. "I mean, when you get to know him."

Rose sniffs. "He's a Malfoy," she says, though she doesn't know why that's such a bad thing.

Albus shrugs. "Whatever you say, Rosie."

IV.

She finds herself watching him curiously. Maybe he's handsome with his meticulously tidy blonde hair and strong jaw. Maybe she can understand why girls fancy him.

Scorpius turns and catches her staring. He smirks, and Rose suddenly feels as though she's been discovered doing something dirty and wrong.

"I hate him," she grumbles, turning to Dominique beside her.

"Vic said the same about Teddy once."

Rose rolls her eyes. "This is different."

V.

"Weasley!"

For once, she turns towards his voice, not away. Scorpius swaggers over, a grin on his lips.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"To say hello."

"Well, you did. Goodbye."

And as she walks away, she finds herself smiling.

VI.

"He's actually sort of nice," Lily says.

Rose looks at her cousin, jaw slack from disbelief. Lily has been the only person she could share her dislike with. Her words hurt, like a blade has been jammed into her back. "He's not."

VII.

"I was just thinking."

Rose snorts. "Did it hurt?"

Scorpius ignores this, but Rose catches the flicker of a smile on his lips. "We should go to Hogsmeade together."

"Why would you do that? Wouldn't it hurt your pureblood pride?"

"Afraid it will ruin your Gryffindor nobility?"

Rose glares. She hates being challenged, especially by someone like him. "Fine."

VIII.

He surprises her. She's heard the way some of his Housemates talk, but Scorpius is different. Or he's a good actor.

They talk about school, about family and friends. They argue over Quidditch, but the quarrel ends with laughter and friendly teasing.

"This was fun," she says as they walk back towards the castle.

"We should do it more often," he agrees, and he leans in a little to close.

Rose turns away, his lips grazing her cheek. "I'm not the type to kiss on the first date."

"So, it's a date?"

She scowls but pats his cheek, refusing to answer. "Until next time, Malfoy."

"Looking forward to it, Weasley."

IX.

"Maybe he isn't so bad," Rose decides.

Lily smirks. "Told you so."

"Oh, shut up."

X.

He grabs her by the wrist, pulling her out of the crowd and into a deserted corridor.

"We have class, Scor!"

He shrugs lazily, kissing her neck at her pulse point. "So? We don't have to go."

"Skiving off class?" But her protest is weak as little shivers grip her body.

"Problem?"

"I'm a prefect, you know. I can give you detention."

"You won't."

She hates him because she knows he's right.

XI.

Her father takes the news as well as she could expect. "He's a Malfoy. His family-"

"Turned in the end," her mother interrupts, giving Rose's father a dark look. "They're good people, Ronald."

She can see the reluctance in her father's gaze, but at least there's no disappointment there. Rose gives a of relief.

"Just be careful, Rosie."

"I'm always careful, Dad," Rose laughs, offering her mother a grateful smile.

XII.

"Marry me," he says.

"Are you asking or demanding?"

Scorpius considers. "Both."

"No."

"But-"

"Try again when you can ask properly."

XIII.

"You and Malfoy are pretty serious," Lily notes.

Rose shrugs. "Yeah. We are, I guess."

She doesn't mention his sudden proposal. Nor does she mention how much it hurts that he hasn't asked again.

XIV.

She waits a week. A month. A year.

He takes her hand, sliding a ring onto her finger. "Rose Weasley, I'm in love with you," he says. "I have been for a long time. Will you marry me?"

"Now that's a proposal."

Scorpius raises his brows, offering a hopeful grin. "Is that a yes?"

She pulls him close, kissing him hard and murmuring, "Yes." over and over against his lips.

XV.

"Told you so."

Lily and Dominique never grow tired of saying it.

Now, Rose Malfoy just laughs. "Shut up."


End file.
